Spook Island
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: Plane crash, injuries, Phantom has to stay hidden, yeah yeah yeah. Classic Danny Phantom Fic. - but who's to say this is a normal story? Danny and his classmates (minus Tucker, Sam and Valerie) crash on an island that seems to be both enhancing his powers and trying to kill him. Can Danny keep his secret from his classmates or will the island reveal them for him? ON HAITUS!
1. Shipwrecked

_**A/N:**_ _ **I'M ALIIIIIVEEEEE!**_

 **Wow, it's been absolutely forever since I've uploaded. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to post any updates to my stories. I've been super busy with school and every thing and it's called down enough that I finally listened to my Netflix notifications and watched a certain spooky superhero.**

 **More or less, I immediately loved the Danny Phantom series.**

 **And I found a ton of fanfictions on here about the series. A couple commons ones were the "class gets stuck on an island and Danny hides his secret but fails at the same time" or "class gets kidnapped and Danny has to hide his secret while saving them" or "class goes into the Ghost Zone and he has to hide his secret while also getting everyone home after a Speeder Spectre Bus crashes thanks to Skulker." I know this series is ten years old at this point, but the Phantdom is still as strong as ever (PUNS) and everyone would love it if Nickelodian brought the series back.**

 **I think I just realized two of my favorite characters in a fictional show/game are both half-dead but superpowerful fighters who hide their powers from friends and family. Aka Sans and Danny. Plus they both love puns and hilarious pranks apparently.**

 **Who knew?**

 **So I've been working on this idea for a few days now and I finally have enough idea of where the story is going that I'm going to start posting it. I have no clue if any of you readers read my other fics but they're old and I haven't updated in months.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my take on the "Lancer's class stuck on an island and Danny has to keep the secret that he's Phantom" idea!**

 **Rated T for language, blood, wounds and just it's Danny Phantom so just death too I guess.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED ITEMS MENTIONED IN THE FOLLOWING STORY. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THE FAN FICTION IDEA OF ISLAND STRANDING.**_

 _ **I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND IF I DON'T I WILL LET YOU KNOW!**_

 **-line break-**

 **Background:**

 **The junior students that are Mr. Lancer's ELA class have been chosen for a field trip to Rio in Brazil in order to research the origins of a book they're reading. On this trip are Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mr. Lancer, Mikey(actual characters that I know of) and Julie, Ryan and Mars. (Characters I made up because I'm too lazy to look up who else is in Danny's class). On the day of the trip, Sam is grounded and unable to go on the trip, while Tucker is sick and Valerie broke her collarbone during one of her hunts.**

 **Sometime during the flight, the plane crashes. Danny is the only one awake and manages to save everyone and drag them to a nearby island. He collects his bags and as many bags of the other students. When he reaches shore, he cleans their injuries and bandages them up. Unfortunately, he refuses to help himself first, and begins to bleed out. He flees into the woods, bleeding both human blood and ectoplasm, but collapses in a clearing. The tale begins about an hour after he falls unconscious, and will switch between perspectives.**

 **-line break-**

 _Lancer's POV~_

 _..._

Lancer woke to hear birds calling and waves crashing. Water lapped against his side, and he struggled to sit up, moaning as his head pounded.

He was on a beach, with a forest behind him. Limp figures were lined up next to him, and carry-on bags were piled somewhat neatly past the other unconscious teens.

Lancer dragged himself to his feet and rushed to the person next to him. Kwan was unconscious, and a bloody gash down his arm was actually bandaged, from what Lancer could tell, quite professionally. He moved down the line, checking students and trying to wake them. Most grumbled in pain and sat up eventually.

Lancer had woken everyone, making sure they all were there. He frowned. Everyone's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged beforehand, but he was sure no one had a large enough first aid kit to do that.

"Wait, where's Fenton?!" Someone cried out. They looked around, realizing that the one missing member of their class was in fact the raven-haired boy.

Lancer panicked. He couldn't have lost a student, he couldn't have -

His eyes fell onto a strange pattern in the sand.

It looked like someone's footsteps, dragging into the forest. Strange red and green drops were scattered alongside the prints. "I found something," Lancer called his students over. He began to follow the trail of prints, his class following him.

After a few minutes of pushing through leaves and branches, Lancer stepped into a clearing.

And couldn't believe what he saw.

Danny Fenton was propped up against a tree, unconscious. One hand was over his other arm, the arm absolutely covered in green and red liquids. His clothes were ripped and torn, and he looked as through he wasn't in pain at all.

Lancer knelt beside the boy, and carefully looked him over. Then he froze.

"Someone needs to go see if there are any phones right now," he ordered, placing a hand on Danny's chest.

Three kids sprinted into the forest, heading for the beach.

Lancer couldn't lose anyone.

Danny wasn't breathing, and as Lancer rested his hands on his chest, the adult realized that the boy was literally radiating cold. "No!" Someone whispered.

He moved to find Danny's pulse at his neck.

Nothing.

No pulse at his wrists, or neck, or at his chest.

Lancer sat back, head in his hands.

The class lowered their heads in silence.

...

A branch suddenly snapped as the three students were racing back with a strange silver and green backpack.

And the boy beneath Lancer moved.

In a flash, Danny was flipping out of his position on the ground and into a fighting stance, fists up and eyes cold. His arm seemed to be fine, even with all of the blood and green stuff dripping from it.

The class was frozen, barely daring to move as Lancer was left sprawled on the ground.

Danny must've realized something because he relaxed, even blushing a bit. "Uh, sorry guys," he mumbled, doing that thing where he rubs his neck. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Lancer's jaw dropped. "Daniel Fenton!" The boy jerked his head towards him. "You. Were. Dead!"

Danny flushed bright red, and the class swore they saw a hint of green in his cheeks. "Um, sorry?"

The three people who had come back with the green and silver bag finally exited the woods fully. Danny's eyes shot to the bag. "That's mine!"

Dash Baxter rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fenturd. Take your dumb bag." He tossed it to the kid, quite weakly, as the bag seemed to have been filled with bricks.

But Danny caught it easily with one hand and was kneeling to unzip it soon after. He yanked out a huge first aid kit, setting it on the ground and popping it open.

In moments, Danny was cleaning his arm off with gauze. The class could clearly see a depleted supply of bandages, leaving them with no question who had bandaged them before they woke.

But when Danny was done cleaning the red and green off his arm, there was no wound.

As the class watched, Danny winced, and glared at his other arm. He muttered something, grabbed his shoulder, and popped it back into place. The class shuddered at the sound, but saw Danny easily rotating his arm within seconds. Then he was taking two needles out of his first aid kit. They were filled with glowing green liquid, almost the same shade as the other green stuff that Danny had had on him.

Before their eyes, Danny jabbed one needle into his right wrist, injecting the green liquid into his veins, and the other needle into his left. He emptied the needles and replaced everything into his first aid kit.

Then he looked up to see that every person there was watching him. Danny turned red, with a hint of green - Lancer swore the kid was turning into a Christmas decoration.

Danny managed a smile. "Anyone else need any help?"

Silence. Finally, Paulina limped forward with tears in her eyes. "My leg," she whimpered.

Danny blinked, muttered something like "must've missed that," and nodded to Paulina. "Sit down if you can. This'll hurt, but it'll be healed faster if you let me do this." His blue eyes searched hers until she nodded, biting his lip.

Danny bent over his leg, carefully prodding it. The scrawny boy was completely focused on his task, already pulling out bandages, gauze and medicinal tape.

He closed his eyes, one hand on either side of Paulina's leg. She gasped, and suddenly frost crept across her leg.

"Someone get me two straight branches, no twigs or leaves, preferably with no splinters," Danny ordered. The class jumped, and began to search for the requested items. When they were found, Danny accepted them, but one was twice as thick and as long as the other.

They all expected him to ask for another but instead he took the bigger stick and snapped it easily with one hand. He then stripped the bark off and it was about the same size as the first branch.

Danny placed the branched alongside Paulina's leg, and began to wrap them. He finished the splint and suddenly frost crept across it again as he helped Paulina stand.

There was no doubt as to who had bandaged their wounds.

...

(3rd person POV cuz I'm lazy)

...

As Danny shoved his first aid kit into his bag, he pulled out the other contents-

"You brought ghost weapons?" Mikey asked in shock.

The kid blinked. "Yeah..?"

Lancer frowned. "All weapons, ghostly or otherwise, would have been detected by the security at the airport."

Danny seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Uhm.." He was very occupied in clipping a green earpiece to his ear. And with the Fenton Thermos to his belt. And the wrist blaster and - How did he got all of that into a backpack?!

Fenton stood, and he glanced up towards the sky. "C'mon. It's going to be dark soon and we need a shelter." He slung his bag over his previously injured shoulder, and headed for the beach.

Sputtering, Lancer rushed after him.

...

(3rd person POV to Dash 3rd person POV)

Danny was already dragging bags away from the water by the time the students caught up to him. He stacked them easily, then dropped his own bag.

Lancer stared at the boy. He'd never seen Danny be so productive in his entire years of teaching the kid. Allowing the boy to take charge was obviously something Lancer needed to do. "Alright. Danny, I'll be organizing a way to contact someone for help. How about you split us up into groups and give us tasks?"

The pale kid looked shocked. "Me?" He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, they almost seemed a bit green-blue more than icy blue. Lancer shook it off and headed for his own satchel.

Immediately, Danny took charge. "First priority is shelter. Dash, Kwan, and Ryan, you and I will go collect branches, stones, vines - anything to help build a shelter. Paulina, Star and Julie, you three are in charge of sorting materials once they get back. Mikey, Jim and Mars, how about you three find a place to begin building. Try to find a space with multiple trees around it, and away from any plants or animals that look dangerous." Danny clearly knew what they could do, as he placed them in groups that would allow them to use those strengths to their advantages. "I'm placing Paulina and Mikey in charge of their groups. You guys come with me to Lancer, I'm giving you a Phan- a Fenton Phone so we can communicate." Danny already had three green earpieces out to give to Lancer, Mikey and Paulina. He helped the two students put them on, and showed them how they worked. "If you find something dangerous or get attacked by anything or find anything you think I should know, let me know. I'll be there as fast as I can."

With only minimal grumbling, the students followed his requests and headed off to do their jobs. Danny dropped a Phantom Phone off for Lancer, then went to find the three A-listers he had put himself in a group with.

They were standing in a thicket of thin trees, debating on how they'd chop the trees down. Danny sighed and made his presence known. "You know these trees are too small and flimsy to build anything with?"

Dash jumped nearly a foot while Kwan and Ryan scrambled backwards. "Jesus, Fenton! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dash gasped.

The halfa grinned. "Sorry guys. Couldn't resist." He beckoned then towards him and began heading to the larger and thicker trees a hundred or so feet though the trees.

Kwan stared up at the huge trees. "I have no clue how you want us to get these down without a chainsaw."

With a wink, Danny placed a hand on a tree trunk. "That's why you guys won't be doing it."

He suddenly began scaling the tree, bounding from branch to branch as though he was barely touching the bark before launching himself higher. Dash's jaw dropped, watching the so-called freak finally reach a thick branch and sat down on it. "The _hell_ , Fenton?!" He yelled.

Danny cackled from his position on the branch. "Watch out below!"

Danny literally punched the branch he was sitting on. A crack rang out, and the branch split from the tree. Danny didn't even bother to move, just held onto the branch with only his legs, laughing.

The jocks screamed, backpedaling as fast as they could. _Danny was going to die, oh god, no he couldn't-_ Dash panicked.

Fenton's hand shot out and he grabbed a passing branch. He swung around it and landed with a flip on top of it. The branch he had just been sitting on moments before hit the ground with a hard thump.

The jocks stared at the grinning teenager who was perched high above their heads.

"FENTON I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE GOING TO END UP KILLING YOURSELF!" Ryan finally bellowed.

And to that, Danny merely shrugged and proceeded to punch the next branch.

...

After Danny somehow managed to strip a tree of its branches and nearly gave Dash, Ryan and Kwan a total of seventeen heart attacks from his antics in the tree, he landed on the ground with mischief twinkling in his blue eyes. "Come on, guys. I'm not that stupid to die multiple times."

Dash frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Danny merely danced away from the A-listers, laughing his ass off.

...

Eventually they headed back towards the location that Mikey had informed they had found a place for a shelter through the Phantom Phones. Dash, Kwan and Ryan were muttering curses under their breaths as they carried piles of rocks, vines and leaves in their arms, respectively, while FREAKING FENTON CARRIED SIXTEEN TEN-FOOT LONG, TWO FOOT THICK BRANCHES. The scrawny kid had eight on each shoulder, carrying them like he had a feather in each hand.

When they emerged from the trees into the clearing the nerds had found, everyone's jaws hit the floor as Fenton walked over with at least three hundred pounds of tree branches on his shoulders. He casually set them down and stifled a laugh at his classmates' shocked looks.

Fenton started talking to Mikey and his team about the plan they'd created for their shelter.

When the plan was finalized, the girls and nerds began sorting through suitcases with Lancer while Danny and the jocks began building their shelter. Soon the three A-listers were drenched in sweat from moving three branches, and yet Danny was moving three times as much and wasn't even out of breath. They finished sorting materials and Danny moved to a single thick tree on the edge of the clearing.

 _ **"Fenton-"**_ Dash started to warn, but then the kid went and hugged the tree.

His arms hooked around it and as everyone stared, he dug his fingers into the bark and strained.

The tree creaked and gave way as Danny Fenton literally ripped a tree out of the ground and moved it twenty feet over to slam it into the ground, driving it five feet into the dirt.

Everyone flipped their shit while Danny calmly began building their shelter like he was playing with Lincoln Logs instead of actual branches and trees.

...

(Dash 3rd person POV to general 3rd person POV)

...

Halfway in, Dash relented and began helping Danny. The jock yanked his shirt off along with Ryan and Kwan and began trying to help Fenton.

After a moment of consideration, Danny took his baggy shirt off too, revealing the muscles and abs of the formerly scrawny nerd. Sure, everyone stared at his surprisingly jacked torso, but they also were staring at the few - no, that didn't describe it. Fenton was **_covered_** in dozens of scars, from silvery-pink to actually less than a day old and bleeding. As the kid ignored the staring, and turned to climb up the tree he had moved, they nearly cried out as they spotted the huge slash that ripped across his back, held together by weird glowing stitches, and scabbed over with blood and that strange green substance.

He scrambled up about ten feet before he stopped, and balanced on a tiny little branch that shouldn't have been able to hold a bird, let alone him, but he didn't even wobble as he crouched. "You guys gonna help or what?" He called, raven-black hair shining in the sunlight that flickered through the leaves.

Finally, Ryan moved, and with the help of Kwan, he leaned one of the ten-foot branches against the tree. Danny grabbed hold of the end and held it against the tree. He paused, looking like he was gonna slap himself in the face, before Dash realized what he forgot. The jock picked up a length of vine and chucked it at Fenton, who didn't even flinch as he caught it with one hand and began tying the branch to the trunk, hands flying over the knots as he wove them.

Slowly but surely, the shelter came together. The jocks leaned the other fifteen branches against the trunk one by one, while they took turns throwing Fenton lengths of vine to secure the branches. He finished the last one and glanced up at the rest of the thirty-foot tall tree.

"Fenton, don't you dare!" One of the jocks growled as Danny glanced over his shoulder, that mischevious grin and twinkle in his eyes back again. And then he was ten feet higher, climbing to the very top of the tree where only the thinnest branches remained.

The leaves shook as he pushed through them and disappeared from the classes' view. Even Lancer stopped fiddling with his phone and watched the slightly rustling leaves.

Then Danny called down, releasing a sigh of relief from everyone. "Hey, guys! I can see the rest of the island! There's a beach all around and a river and a field that goes to a small mountain and then this forest and SHITSHITSHIT-"

Something heavy hit the leaves and plummeted through them, and all of a sudden Paulina screamed as Danny slipped through and fell-

He hit the ground flat on his back, with a sickening thud. A moment of silence, then the class began to scream.

"GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" Lancer cried. He rushed over to Danny's limp form, feeling for broken limb. He didn't find one, but when he felt the boy's wrist, his eyes widened.

No pulse.

Lancer pressed his fingers against the boy's neck.

No pulse.

He put a palm against Danny's chest.

No heartbeat.

No rising and falling of his chest to let them know that he was breathing.

No twitch to let them know he was alive.

Tears began to gather in everyone's eyes. Even the A-listers, who had begun to like their former victum.

Just as their tears began to fall freely, Danny jackknifed to a sitting position. "Wha- oh. Shit. Sorry, guys, didn't mean to scare you again." Lancer let out an ear-piercing shriek that made Danny gasp in pain and clamp his hands over his ears. _**"JESUS, OW!"**_ Danny yelled.

All the kids gasped out their held breath. _**"FENTON WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK?!"**_ Mars screeched.

Danny winced. "Could'ja maybe stop screaming? Kinda hurts me." When they stopped, he let his hands fall to his lap. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys think I died." He muttered something under his breath that no one caught.

"Y-you had no pulse! And you weren't breathing!" Star sobbed.

The kid nodded as he pulled himself to his feet. "Yeeeaaaaaah... that happens sometimes." He then grabbed an armful of sticks and began to climb the tree again.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Danny found himself looking directly into the eyes of Dash. "Fenton, sit your ass back down and tell us why you're super strong and you have all those wounds and how you know how to take care of wounds and how you've essentially died twice but you're still here now?!" Dash was out of breath, but he didn't release his hold on the smaller boy's shoulder. He just grabbed both of Danny's shoulders and refused to let go.

Danny let a sad smile touch his mouth. "Some secrets are better off unsaid," he said quietly, and then somehow Dash's hands were empty and Danny was clambering up the tree again. The class stared at each other, eyes wide.

Something was... weird, about Danny Fenton.

...(a/n ~ ooooooohhhh spoopy time skip oooooooooh also PHANTOM 3RD PERSON POV FINALLY)

The sun set, leaving only Danny able to see. He hid this fact though, realizing that he'd already revealed too much about himself that day. The night air was hot and sticky, and as Danny crawled into their shelter, he realized his ice core would come in handy. Everyone dropped to the sandy ground and claimed a spot to sleep.

Save for Danny.

He waited until he was sure everyone was asleep, then let his abilities surface. Cold air filled the shelter as Danny lifted off the ground, floating about a foot over everyone, and carefully maneuvered himself out the door of their shelter. Landing against the base of a nearby tree, the halfa sighed.

Something about the island was manipulating his powers. They were starting to show up more and more in human form and were becoming so much more stronger. He didn't know how to stop their appearance, so he resolved to deal it as he crossed that bridge.

...

Danny rummaged through his bag again. He laid everything out for the third time that night and went through his mental checklist.

First aid kit? Check.

13 wrist blasters? Check.

Three extra Phantom Phones? Check.

Five Fenton Thermoses? Check.

He packed it all up again and leaned against the tree. If only he could teleport them all home. But even Plasmius wasn't that strong yet.

...

 _ **A/N: And there's Day 1 on Spook Island!**_

 _ **Yeah yeah, awful name I know, but oops I'm too lazy to look up a cool name.**_

 _ **So how do you like it? Danny's revealed that he's freakishly strong, he knows medicine, he knows survival junk, he has died about twice (technically more in my eyes) but he's not really cuz he just comes back to life, he sometimes blushes green, he has weird green stuff whenever he bleeds, he has a metric fuck-ton of scars and injuries, and he's super good at being mischevious when he's not at school.**_

 _ **At least they haven't seen him fly. Or fall through a wall. Or blow shit up.**_

 _ **But that's all coming later. I'll post another chapter tomorrow or Friday depending on how fast I have another written. I have day 2 mostly finished, but I'm going to wait until I have a chapter ready ahead of time before I post.**_

 ** _I know I talk a lot lol._**

 ** _Some character may be that's because this isn't freshman year anymore. It's junior year, and people change all the time. Who's to say Dash and Kwan are still bullies or that Danny isn't a prankster?_**

 ** _Feel free to leave any reviews and I would love to see people following! If you want me to update faster then follows, favorites and reviews are my fuel._**

 ** _And since I haven't posted in a long time, feel free to leave flames if you find something wrong. Typos, yeah I know I posted this quick so I wouldn't forget, but plot holes are all going to be explained eventually. Just be warned, if you flame me I'll flame you right back, unless you're nice about it or I'm too lazy to do anything about it._**

 ** _Bye! 3_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**

 ** _NOVEMBER 1ST UPDATE: Fixed some grammar and spelling that I missed originally- also took out a couple bits about suitcases cuz I'm an idiot and forgot I added that in the beginning so I changed it a smidge to match the later chapters. DON'T WORRY, CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP WITHIN TWO HOURS OF THIS UPDATE TODAY!_**


	2. Poison and Antidotes

_**A/N:**_ **Wow! I think this is the fastest any of my fics have spread in only a week after posting one chapter.**

 **I wanna thank all of you amazing people for reading and reviewing. I love waking up or checking my phone and seeing all of the reviews and being like "Hey! People actually like my content so I'm gonna post another chapter soon!"**

 **This one's loads shorter but I realized that I kinda left a really good spot for a cliffhanger so mwahhahahha! Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update next Wendsday. Definitely before Saturday, though.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OTHER SERIES, COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL OR BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS AND CREATORS!_**

~line break~

Dash woke up, rubbing his head. He glanced around, making sure everyone was there. Then he double-checked, and realized who was missing with a sigh.

The football player picked his way out if the shelter carefully, looking around in the sunlit morning. He spotted Danny, sleeping against a tree trunk a few feet away. Dash raised a brow. Why wasn't Fenton inside the shelter with everyone else?

As Dash got closer, he shivered. The air was chilly all of a sudden, but it wasn't too bad. Kinda refreshing, to be honest.

"Fenton?" Dash whispered, gently shaking Danny. "You awake?"

The boy's eyes snapped open, and Dash gasped, falling back as Danny opened bright emerald green eyes instead of his blue eyes. Danny frowned at Dash's reaction, then his hand flew to his face and he gasped. "Shit." Danny squeezed his eyes shut, and after a minute, when he reopened them, they were back to blue. "Uh, Dash, can you just ignore that?" Danny said sheepishly.

Dash gulped, and nodded.

...

The rest of the students woke quickly once Dash was up. His stomach rumbled, and he groaned.

Surprisingly, Fenton winced as everyone realized they were hungry. "Guess today is food day, huh?" He asked no one in particular.

Lancer offered to stay behind with Star, Jim, Julie and Paulina, the injured or weak students. Danny left him the first aid kit and showed him how to use the Fenton Thermos and wrist blaster.

Dash listened closely as Fenton gave him, Ryan and Kwan Fenton Phones and wrist blasters. He was honestly starting to like the raven-haired boy, and was kinda scared of him too. Danny told him that he was putting him in front of the other group that was searching for food and or eater.

They split up, Fenton taking one team towards the east side of the island while Dash led the other group towards the left side.

...

Their hike was uneventful at first. Dash, Ryan, Mikey and Mars were quiet, occasionally pointing out a bird or a plant. But none they found was flood.

Dash was ready to admit they should head back when Mikey pointed out a tree. "That's an apple tree!"

Their heads whipped around, staring into the branches as they spotted the juicy red fruit. Immediately, Dash ran to a plant they knew was safe and ripped the huge leaves off. "Using the leaves as baskets!" Mars grinned. "That's awesome!" He and the two other boys followed Dash and soon had two cupped leaves each.

Mikey and Mars climbed the tree, much more slowly than Danny had, and began picking apples. They tossed them down carefully, where Dash and Ryan caught the fruit and distributed them into their makeshift leaf bowls.

When they had about ten per leaf, Mikey and Mars shimmied down the tree and picked up their leaf bowls.

Dash radioed Danny as they walked back towards the shelter. "Hey, Fenton! We found an apple tree and got a bunch of fruit."

Danny's reply came quick and fast. "Cool! Don't eat any until I can make sure it's safe, though. We don't have any medicine to get rid of poison fruit."

The jock told him okay and continued walking. Half-way there, they found a bush of flowers that looked like the deep red of blood, but smelled like lettuce. Mikey picked a flower, grinning. "Cool! We have a bush of these at home. They're really good to snack on if you're out of salad!" He poured his apples into the other boys' baskets and collected two dozen of the red blossoms.

They reached the camp and set down their leaf bowls in front of Lancer. "Wow!" Star gasped. "Apples and veggies!" She reached out to grab one when Mars slapped her hand away.

"Danny said wait until he gets back!" He scolded.

Star pouted. "Okay..."

...

By the time Danny's group got back, Dash and Mikey were deep in a conversation about the science behind football and Mars was actually helping Paulina and Star by braiding their hair. Lancer finished peeling the last of the red flowers and threw the last of the petals away. They honestly looked like tiny lettuces.

Danny's group was carrying a weird green veggie-thing, which they set on new leaves.

For once, they had food on this weird island.

Happily ready to eat, they all plopped down in a circle, laughing at Danny as he pretended to impersonate different people. He winked at Lancer, then completely over exaggerated the teacher's swearing in book names. "Moby Dick! Harry Potter! Twilight!" Danny joked, sending even Lancer laughing on the ground. Eventually he stopped, and blinked at the fruit that Dash's group had found. "Wow, guys!"

Dash laughed back. "Mikey was the one to find them. He and Mars got to pick them and left Ryan and I to pick them **_aaaaaalllll_** up." The blond boy stuck his tongue out playfully at the two smaller kids, who laughed and tossed an apple each at the jocks.

They dug in, each getting an apple and a flower-lettuce. Danny explained that the green veggies tasted really good and seemed to be better as desert every time he had them. With food in their stomachs for the first time in a day and a half, everyone leaned back, enjoying the sounds of nature.

"Imagine where we would have been if the plane hadn't crashed," someone whispered.

Smiling, the students shook their heads. As hard as it was to try and survive on this weird island, they were fighting through by teaming up together.

Suddenly a frown crossed Danny's face. "Anyone else got a stomachache?" He loudly asked.

Everyone looked confused. "No..?" Julie said.

Danny glanced at the remains of the food in the middle of the circle and his eyes widened. "Wait, what were those lettuce things?"

Mikey grinned. "They're a red flower we found. My parents have a bush at home and we eat them all the time."

All at once, Danny looked panicked. Then he screamed, and grabbed at his stomach.

Lancer leapt to his feet. "Daniel?! What's wrong?!"

Danny just cried out, and squeezed his eyes shut as he began rocking back and forth. Suddenly he hiccuped and was on his hands and knees, retching into the grass. The remains of an apple and a flower splattered onto the ground, but that wasn't what scared everyone.

Blood, thick red blood was being expelled from the kid's mouth. Then he stopped, heaving, eyes wide. After a second, he threw up again, spewing bright green gunk that was actually... glowing..?! He stopped heaving, but seemed to sway as Dash rushed to hold him up. His eyes were half-closed in pain, and the class gasped as they shifted from icy blue to electric green.

Danny cried out again, and his voice seemed to echo for a moment. Then he curled in on himself in the fetal position, crying and clutching his stomach.

No one knew what to do. "Blo-blood Bloss *sob*-ssoms," the boy whimpered. "Can't- ARRGHGHGHHHH!"

Mikey gasped. "But they're harmless!" He whispered.

Danny offered an obviously painful smile to the nerdy boy. "Not to - to me they aren't." He abruptly vomited again, this time more green gunk and blood than anything else. "Gott- AUGGHH! - glow-frights-"

Raven hair hit the ground as he lost consciousness. Lancer cradled the boy in his lap as he looked, panicked, at his students. "What the hell is a glow-fright?! Or a Blood Blossom?!"

Dash gulped. "The flower we ate! That must have been the Blood Blossom!"

Paulina's hands were over her mouth as she watched Danny writhe in pain in Lancer's arms.

Kwan dove for the veggie that Danny's group had found. "Try this!" He shoved into Dash's hand. Dash gulped, then put the veggie into Fenton's mouth. He was sure the boy would choke, but the veggie was gulped down by the unconsious boy. His writhing slowly stopped, but he was still panting, with a grimace on his face. Lancer jerked his head up. "Get rid of those flowers. Now." Mars and Ryan rushed to throw the blossoms into the ocean, and anything it had touched.

Danny was suddenly radiating cold, like before. His chest was still, and his twitching stopped.

No.

No no no no no no no.

NOT AGAIN!

Almost immediately, everyone began crying. They didn't know if Danny was okay or if he was really gone this time.

...

Nearly five minutes later, there was a sharp intake of breath from the 'dead' kid. Danny retched again, and Lancer helped him roll over so he could finish expelling the contents of his stomach, rubbing his back gently. Weakly, the Fenton kid opened his eyes. They were still green, and as they watched, the brightness faded to a dull blue.

Mikey was shaking. "Oh my god, Danny, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

Danny let out a cough that sounded almost like a limp laugh. "S'okay, Mikey. You di'n't know..." he groaned, wincing. "dumb bloss'ms," he mumbled. "Dumb poison."

Everyone collectively gasped. "That stuff is poison for you?!" Ryan whispered, shocked.

He nodded, then closed his eyes. "Need th' shots from m'kit," he managed.

Someone already had grabbed it, and Julie yanked it open. She picked up another of those needles filled with green stuff. "This one?"

He nodded again. "five..." Danny whispered.

She obeyed, though shocked. "Here," she carefully handed them to him.

He took them and jabbed all five into his arm at once.

"DANIEL FENTON!" Lancer yelled. "DON'T-"

The green stuff got injected into Danny anyways.

Lancer would have slammed his head on a desk if he had been at Casper High.. "First of all, you don't just inject yourself with stuff wherever you feel like it! You need a vein or something-"

"Lancer."

"-and second of all, you already gave yourself two shots yesterday, you can't have 7 doses of a medicine in 24 hours, you'll overdose -"

"Lancer."

"- and THIRD, why didn't you tell us you were allergic to these Blood Blossoms-!"

"LANCER!" Mr. Lancer finally stopped lecturing to see that Danny was no longer awake. He rubbed his bald head.

"We need to get off this island," he mumbled.

~END CHAPTER 2~

 _ **A/N:**_ **OOPS.**

 **So yeah, Danny's an idiot and eats Blood Blossoms. I also made up a new thing called Glow-Frights. They look like cherry tomatoes, except about the size of an orange and they're ectoplasmatic green. They're like an anti-human veggie that Danny can eat but humans can't. They counteract Blood Blossom effects.**

 **Also I've noticed I say "ectoplasmatic" instead of "ectoplasm" when describing something as containing or looking like ectoplasm. I don't know what the official term is but I'm using like "ectoplasmatic".**

 **The shots Danny uses are literally straight ectoplasm to boost his energy levels and his healing. When his human half dies or is fatally wounded, his ghost healing kicks in and basically ressurects him. This drains his energy almost completely at first, but as he dies or is fatally wounded more and more often (idiot), he gets more efficient, and his ressurection takes less time and less energy. This is all a headcannon for me, and I may be adding other headcannon, so send me some suggestions! Any headcannon might be used in Spook Island, or other Danny Phantom fics I'm working on behind the scenes.**

 **If you have any questions about anything feel free to PM me or leave me a review! I'll try to answer them (unless they contain spoilers) in the next update.**

 **Bye!**

 **~TheDerpyPikachu98**


	3. Phantom!

_**A/N":**_ **Hi all!**

 **I'm back and with a new chapter! Thank you all for favoriting and following and also reviewing - That's my motivation for new chapters!**

 **Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS FAN FICTION! DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS! ANY OTHER MENTIONED OR REFERENCED MATERIAL NOT LABELED AS MY OWN BELONG TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_**

Danny's eyes snapped open and he shot out of his makeshift bed. His head slammed into the roof of the shelter as he actually flew straight up.

He fell with a thump back onto the ground as he rubbed his head. "Ohhhh my god... owwwww," he moaned.

What had happened? Why was he...?

Oh. Oh fuck.

Danny buried his face in his hands. The stupid Blood Blossoms. And the Glow-Frights. And the sickness. Immediately, he could tell his ectoplasm levels had been restored, by rest or from the emergency injections he had no idea. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd eaten the blossoms, or if they were out of his system yet.  
Or if anyone had figured out his secret yet.

A bit wobbly, Danny stood, running his hands through his hair. When it crackled, he froze.

Almost literally.

The inside of the shelter was completely frosted over. His breath was visible in the air, and snow was piled in the corners.  
His eyes widened. "Shiiiiiiiiiiit."

Carefully, he waved a hand and allowed the snow and ice to melt. After defrosting his hair and eyebrows, Danny moved to the exit of the shelter.

Outside, everyone was quiet, talking in whispers or staring off into space. They didn't notice he was there until he took a step out of the shelter.

Every single person except Paulina (broken leg, remember?) leapt to their feet. A chorus of "DANNY! DANIEL! FENTON!" made him wince.

"Ow, guys," he muttered.

They quieted down, but still swarmed him. "You're awake!"

He managed a smile. "Obviously."

Lancer was glaring at him, and Danny knew he was in trouble. Instead, the potbellied teacher scooped him into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't do that again, Daniel Fenton," he warned.

Danny was squished even more as everyone joined the hug. He rolled his eyes, and although he technically didn't need air, he had to keep the fractured lie that he was human together as much as possible. They released him, all smiling. Then Dash suddenly pointed to his back. "So what's up with that huge cut? And all your other scars?"

Danny swallowed. He was suddenly extremely worried they knew about his other self. "Uhm... maybe later?" Quickly, he changed the topic. "Any more of those Glow-Frights?"

Kwan growled. "Yeah. I tried to pick another one up and it slipped right out of my hand! And now they smell disgusting!" He pointed to a pile of them across the clearing. "Help yourself."

Danny's eyes lit up and he beelined for the green veggie. He knew that it wasn't a normal food, but better for his new friends to think they were disgusting than poison themselves with an anti-human veggie like he did with the anti-ghost Blood Blossoms. The green veggies smelled perfectly fine to Danny, and he popped a whole one in his mouth. They tasted awesome, kinda like the taste of the feeling when he... ohhhhh. That's why they healed him. Ectoplasmatic veggies. Duh. He continued to pop them into his mouth like candy as he filled his pockets and hands. Even with all the disgusted looks he was getting, it was worth it to restore his energy and stamina. Ignoring everybody seemed to do the trick of getting them to leave him alone, as they gave up and wandered off.

Danny finished the Glow-Frights, feeling his ice core pulse slightly as his ectoplasm levels increased. He glanced towards the shelter and sighed.

A whisp of his breath curled out of his mouth.

Immediately, he leapt to his feet, drawing the attention of Lancer. "Daniel, what are you-" the teacher began before Danny was just _gone._ Wind blew through the clearing as a blur shaped like the teen sped towards the students and vaulted over them, disappearing into the trees.

There was a flash of white light, and nothing.

"DANIEL!" Lancer bellowed.

A few moment later, there was a faint explosion. Then a yell and another explosion. Suddenly a huge green thing flew over the trees and disappeared. A black and white streak shot after it, green blasts firing from its hands. There was a splash in the distance. Lancer, the A-Listers, and the nerds pushed through the trees to reach the beach.

The green thing was a massive glowing snake, hissing and spitting as it spat red venom. A black and white figure was visible as it darted around the snake. More green blasts fired at the snake, and the snake screamed. It reared back and spat a beam of venom at the figure.

 ** _"Come on, a hissy fit isn't really neccessary!" _**a familiar voice yelled.

"Phantom?!" The class shrieked.

The ghost whipped around, and his green eyes widened. _**"Shit."**_ As soon as his back was turned, the ghost snake smacked him to the sand with its tail. He gasped as it trapped him with its own weight. **_"Get out of here! It isn't safe!"_** Phantom yelled. His eyes flared blue and ice spread over the snake's body.

It shattered after a moment, and the snake sprang free. Phantom shoved it away and zoomed higher. He shivered, and split into three. The three Phantoms each attacked with a different power, the original shot green fireballs, the first duplicate an ice beam, and the second duplicate fired ectoplasm blasts. With a shriek, the snake shrank, but still was huge. The three Phantoms became one again, then grabbed the snake's tail. He spun, sending sand flying and swinging the snake arouns and around. At the height of his turn he released the ghost, which flew into the air and struck something.

The air shimmered and flared green, sending energy coursing through the snake. It cried out and poofed into a green cloud that quickly faded. Phantom turned invisible, and the sky was normal again.

Just as he did, Danny burst out of the bushes, a huge Fenton Bazooka on his shoulder. He cursed. "I missed it!" Somehow, his disappointed expression didn't reach his eyes, Lancer noted.

"Where did you get that?!" Mars cried.

Danny blinked. "Didn't I show you guys our suitcases?"

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

...LINE BREAK...

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I know, I know, it's only about 1,000 words and I'm trying to get at least 1,500 each chapter, but I did a stupid and left my notebook with the end of this chapter at school. So I'll add that ending to next week's chapter._**

 ** _So far I'm actually sticking to a schedule! Yay me! Updates every Wednsday, unless I just can't do that. I have most of a fight scene written for an upcoming chapter though, so look forward to that!_**

 ** _Thanks again to all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed! I love getting to read all of the reviews!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	4. Amity Park No 1

_**A/N:**_ **HEYO!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter of Spook Island! I somehow managed to write two later chapters and not the ones between instead of today's when I was supposed to. So instead of being nice and giving you all the island perspective, I'm bringing to you Amity Park!**

 **I don't know if I ever clarified, but Phantom Planet DID happen. My only twist is that only Valerie found out about Danny's identity, everyone else is completely oblivious. Vlad is still floating off near Kerberos, a moon of Pluto. If any of you get that casual reference to another fandom, leave your guess in the reviews! Also Danny and Sam are NOT dating, they both are still crushing on each other in secret.**

 **Thank you all for following, favoriting or even just taking the time to check this out! I'll be posting a couple more Danny Phantom crossover fics soon, one of which I'm done with and already on a sequel. So keep an eye out for those!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL MENTIONED, REFERENCED OR NAMED IN THIS FAN FICTION! ANY AND ALL MENTIONED BRANDS, PEOPLE, DEVICES, ITEMS, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED THING BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL OWNERS AND OFFICIAL RELEASES! THANK YOU!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

"Sam!"

The goth girl jerked awake, and immediately hissed at the sunlight flickering through her window. "Mom! Dad! Go awa-" She stopped, confused by their distraught expressions. "What's wrong?"

Her normally bouncy and happy parents looked exhausted, and they were still in pajamas. Her mother had no makeup or jewellery done at all, and her father's hair was messy and untamed.

Pam swallowed. "Honey, the plane your classmates were on..." she hiccuped, tears gathering in her eyes, "they... it..."

"They disappeared," Jermey finished.

Sam stared at them. "Tell me you're joking."

Neither of them said a word, both silent save for Pam's sobs.

"No!" Sam launched herself out of bed, and scooped up her phone. She dialed Danny's number and waited.

 _"The phone you are dialing is currently not available. Please-"_

"NO!" She screamed, dropping it.

Jeremy was crying now, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

The teenager screamed, her tears spilling over. Her heart wrenched. **_"NO! No, DANNY, NO!"_** Puling her closer, her parents buried their faces in her hair. She trembled, simply whispering the halfa's name.

 _"Danny..."_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

At precisely eight fifty -six, Tucker's PDA lost contact with Danny's phone.

Exactly thirty-nine seconds later, Tucker woke from his cough syrup-induced sleep. He let out a sneeze as he reached for his PDA on his bedside table and turned it on to shut the alarm down. It continued screaming, **"CONTACT WITH DANIEL JAMES FENTON LOST! PHONE UNRESPONSIVE! LOCATION UNKNOWN! CONTACT WITH DANIEL JAMES FENTON LOST! PHONE UNRESPONSIVE! LOCATION UNKNOWN!"**

The techno-geek froze. He shook his head and began typing away at the screen. The PDA continued the alarm, albeit much quieter now that it had been acknowledged.

After half an hour of hacking, research and coding, Tucker dropped his PDA.

In bright red, bold letters, it showed the plane as **"MISSING"**

His nose stuffed, he ripped his covers away and grabbed a new set of clothes. Adding his half a dozen phones and PDAs, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. Already, his parents were up and making breakfast.

"Tucker?! What are you doing?! You're sick!" His mother gasped. "Get your butt back in bed!"

A coughing fit took over the boy, then ceased after a moment. "I can't," he rasped. "Look."

On the television in the other room, the news station abruptly sported a "Breaking News" banner.

Lance Thunder looked stunned, but seemed to be talking through it.

 _"This morning, a class from our very own Casper High departed from the airport for Rio, Brazil in South America,"_ he told the camera. _"That was about five am. Around nine, we received word that their plane is missing. The signal is completely gone, and the students aren't responding to the messages sent through phones or other devices."_

The reporter began listing names, photos appearing in rows as he said them. Danny's was last, and Tucker choked as he saw his best friend's pale face. His hair was as messy as always, and a band-aid went across the bridge of his nose. That picture was from the English project they'd had two weeks ago.

His parents gasped. "Oh my god!" His mother wailed.

Tucker yanked out a PDA and sent a message to Jazz and Sam. "We need to *sneeze* get the Boomerang from Danny's house," he said. "It's locked *sniffle* locked on to his DNA signature. *sniffle*"

He stared at his phone that held a map of the route his friend's plane was supposed to take.

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Jazz was already awake, as she had driven Danny to the airport. He was pretty nervous, only because he was leaving the city unprotected. She returned home, and went back to sleep for a few more hours to get some rest.

But she didn't.

The whole time she was driving home, she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. By the time she got home and entered the house, she knew something was going on.

Unfortunately, the TV had been impaled by a stray invention the week before. So she was left with the internet and Tucker.

By nine thirty, she was pacing nervously in her room. When her phone lit up with a text, she dove for it, her face taking when she saw it wasn't Danny.

Then she shrieked.

She called Tucker, rushing down to the kitchen. Jazz slammed her fist onto one of the many buttons mounted on a control panel hidden behind the microwave. A light began flashing, and a square panel slid open on the wall. Maddie and Jack slid down it, still in pajamas.

"Jazz?!" Jack yelped. "What's wrong?!"

Tucker answered, and Jazz put him on speaker. "Tucker Foley, what the hell is going on?! My and my parents are here and we don't know what's going on!" Jazz yelled into her phone. The subtle note that her parents were present let him know that nothing about Danny's alter ego was to be said.

"I don't know!" The boy coughed. "My PDA lost contact with Danny's phone, and it's not tracking anything else on his plane! It's like they just vanished!"

The Fentons all paled. "No one can find the plane?!"

"No!" Tucker was definitely freaking out. "Our only hope is the Boomerangs, or to key another of your devices to his signature. The records I've found only show the plane like it was there, and then it's simply gone!" He sneezed aggressively.

"Get Sam over here immediately," Jazz told him. "I'll call Valerie. I don't know if anyone else can help." She hung up and turned to her parents.

Maddie was hysteracle, while Jack seemed to be completely silent for once. He stared at Jazz.

"Mom, Dad, I know this is a shock, but you need to go get any Boomerangs and any ghost detecting equipment you have," she ordered.

Quickly, she sent a message to Valerie and ran up to her room to grab the one working Boomerang that had automatically keyed into Danny's DNA. She ran back down, to see that her parents hadn't moved.

"COME ON!" Jazz yelled. "Danny and his classmates are missing! Sam, Tucker, Valerie and I are the only ones who have any hope of even potentially finding them, and you standing there isn't any help!"

The two oldest Fentons seemed to snap out of it and rushed down into the lab.

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Valerie was already at the Fenton's house as soon as she heard the news. Jazz opened the door. "Good. You're here."

The Huntress blinked as she entered the house. Jazz was hiding her emotions, like Danny did when something was wrong. Well, this was definitely the time to do that.

Tucker and Sam were already in the living room. The techno geek had a cup of coffee and various phones, computers and wires spread around him. Each wire connected a Boomerang to individual devices, which then were connected to other random things. Maddie was hugging Sam, both shaking and watching the news numbly under a blanket. Jack hustled in a moment later with more coffee and a tool kit.

"No sign so far?" Valerie asked as she took a seat next to the jumble of wires.

With a shake of his head, Tucker poked her bag. "I need your tracking device from your suit," he hissed. "I've gotten Danny's signature off of the Boomerang and I'm plugging it into every piece of Fenton Tracker Tech I can. And your suit." He sneezed and sniffled into a tissue produced from a nearby box.

She obliged, slipping the small band that went around her wrist out of her pack. He took it and plugged it into the main computer. A moment later, she got it back, with no apparent change. "Type in his name and it'll hopefully work," he said. More quietly, he whispered, "either name will work. It's supposed to be stronger depending which form he's in when you type one of his names in."

Valerie nodded. "Got it. I can't do anything, though. My stupid collarbone's busted and Dad took everything but my tracker away so I can't sneak out." Her eyes lit up as Jazz handed her a Fenton Thermos, Fenton Phone, and wrist ray. "Or not."

Danny's older sister shook her finger. "That's not for going out on your own. We're contacting people to hopefully get clearance to join the search once it kicks off." She helped zip the ghost hunting weapons into Valerie's bag.

"The OP center can turn into the jet, and it'll be fast enough and will contain enough fuel for three days of searching," Jack called from the other room. Then he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Fudge?"

Valerie chuckled. Even in their shock and worry, Jazz was still the overprotective big sister and Jack was the overenthusiastic ghost hunter slash father.

 _...LINE BREAK..._

 ** _A/N:_** **** **And the flashback ends! I don't know what else to call it, since Danny and Co. are already a few days ahead of when this took place. I might put Amity Park View every couple chapters to keep you guys updated on what's going on back in the hometown of Mister Spookums McGookums!** **  
**

 **Happy late Halloween! Probably one of Danny's favorite holidays. I can picture him dressing up as Phantom and everyone's like OMG PHANTOM WHERE'D THAT NERD DANNY GO and he's like ? I'm right here?**

 **And happy Day of the Dead! I realize that this is the first day and tomorrow is the Day of the Dead as well, but I wanted to say enjoy all your festivities!**

 **Byee!**

 **~Thederpypikachu98**


	5. Observations

_**A/N:**_ **Chapter 5, here we come!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL MENTIONED, REFERENCED OR NAMED IN THIS FAN FICTION! ANY AND ALL MENTIONED BRANDS, PEOPLE, DEVICES, ITEMS, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED THING BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL OWNERS AND OFFICIAL RELEASES! THANK YOU!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Danny moved through the trees, easily hopping over a fallen log. Behind him were most of the others trapped on the island, save for Paulina, Ryan, Mars and Julie. The four of them had either chosen to stay behind because they couldn't move, or they were keeping the injured company.

Back to the group of people moving through the forest. Danny stopped about a hundred yards away from their chosen campsite, just close enough that they could see the beach through the branches. He belt over, bazooka on a sash across his back, and tugged at a few branches.

The multicolored pile of suitcases was revealed. He grabbed a couple and hauled them out so their owners could grab them. Dash hugged his football-decorated one, while Star lunged for her flower-patterned wheeling case.

Danny grinned. "Sorry. I'm really clueless sometimes." He grabbed the few that belonged to the people who hadn't come with them, passing them out to be carried back as well. Finally he dragged out two more, both silver and green like his bag.

And both were bigger than him.

Mikey let a whistle slip through his teeth. "You really need all of that?" He asked the other boy.

A mischevious grin was all he got in return as Danny began heading back, literally bulldozing a path through the undergrowth with his giant luggage.

...

"FRESH CLOTHES!" Paulina screeched, hobbling as fast as she could towards the returning group. "MY MAKEUP!"

Everyone burst into laughter as the Queen of Casper High snatched up her hot pink bag like it was a pile of diamonds. She stuck her tongue out at them, then managed to hurry towards the shelter.

"How about the girls go change first, then the boys?" Lancer declared. "We'll sort through other things later."

All three girls disappeared into the shelter (they needed a name for that thing) and the six boys were left outside. Danny immediately hefted his suitcases to uprught positions and pressed a button on the side.

Their jaws all dropped as the cases popped open. One unfolded into what seemed to be an armory, stuffed with ghost hunting equipment. The other simply opened, revealing a few sets of clothes, two books, an overstuffed school binder and a few other miscellaneous items. Danny grabbed the binder and a change of clothes, and pressed the button again. The second suitcase closed with a soft click.

He noticed them staring and shrugged. "My parents are inventors."

"But how the hell did you get all those guns and stuff on a plane?!" Kwan stammered.

Danny blinked. _Oh._ He couldn't exactly tell them all that he turned the suitcase intangeable and invisible, pretended to go to the bathroom, and slipped it onto the plane. That would blow his rapidly dissolving secret and bring up loads of questions. "Um, my parents got special clearance for it beforehand and I didn't know until we were already at the airport." He managed to maintain the lie. For once, he had packed the weapons case himself, convincing his parents that he had a Thermos and Wrist Blaster when they wanted to add another bag.

They seemed to accept that excuse, and went back to rummaging in their own luggage.

Soon the girls left the shelter, with fresh makeup (a waste, really), clothes, and hair pulled into ponytails. Lancer directed the boys inside the shelter and chose instead to wait outside.

Danny stayed in the corner, turning his back to everyone else. He changed quickly, balling up his old blood-and-ectoplasm-stained shirt and jeans. The white socks he had been wearing were completely ripped through, and his shoes weren't in any better condition, so he opted for shorts and going barefooted. The ruined clothing came outside with his binder.

The pile of wood to the side of the shelter wasn't being used, so he took a bunch and began to make a campfire. Since he sure as hell wasn't using the paper from his binder, he ripped apart his old clothes and stuffed them into the wood. Danny looked around, hoped that no one would see him, and shot a spark from his fingers.

A fire blazed up, eating away at the clothes and catching the wood. He stood, proud, and moved to a tree on the edge of the clearing.

Slowly, everyone gathered near the campfire. Danny chose to stay back, and opened his binder.

Though overfilled and slightly messy, it was in his mind organized. Different sections held different information about ghosts, their abilities, maps of the Ghost Zone and Amity Park, and bios of each ghost he'd ever encountered. It wasn't as compact as the virtual stuff he had on his computer or Tucker's PDA's, but luckily he had brought it and updated it the week before they had all left.

He flipped to the maps section. Through Tucker's clever hacking into the Spectre Speeder and Danny's powers, they'd managed to do a few loops around the Earth on a weekend once. Tucker had modified the scanners to detect ectosignatures and recorded it all on a large map.

Strangely, some places had almost no ectoresidue, while others were pumped full of it. Amity Park lit up like the sun on the maps, along with the Bermuda Triangle in the Atlantic Ocean, the Dragon's Triangle in the Pacific Ocean, a small town in the middle of Asia, and a cave in Australia, but those only showed up as small blobs of energy. Everywhere else was extremely dim, with natural portals occasionally showing up, or had nothing at all.

The only place Danny could think they had crashed near was somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. It would explain why there was no civilization on the island, and why it was messing with his powers. Plus the Glow-Frights and the Blood Blossoms only grow naturally in the Ghost Zone or in places with high quantities of ectoresiude.

He was musing over this, scanning the maps, when he heard his name.

 _"It's weird. All of a sudden, Fenton's some super strong survival guy who knows so much about ghosts? That's kind of sketchy,"_ Mars whispered.

Danny snuck a glance over to them. Lancer was gone, faint snores coming from the shelter alerting Danny to the teacher's position. The A-listers and nerds were huddled together, shooting looks over at Danny. He focused on the papers in front of him, but continued listening.

 _"And back home he would always run from ghost attacks,"_ Star reminded them. _"Yet now he's grabbing guns and ready to fight them."_

He winced at that.

A pause, then Dash spoke up. _"I know I'm an asshole for bullying kids. I honestly never intended it past freshman year."_ He took a breath, and continued. _"But I can't help but notice that it's mostly Fenton that I'd whail on. I'd go after someone or even seem like mad or anything, he'd show up, either up in my face and I'd end up beating him up, or I'd notice him walking past or hanging out nearby."_

Dash noticed him taking other people's places when they were being bullied?

A slight cough. _"Yeah,"_ Paulina hissed, _"and he's freaking bulked! How the heck does he have muscles?! I'm pretty sure he's failing gym worse than I am!"_

Definitely true.

A pause again, a crackle of flames, another few glances at Danny.

Now Julie spoke. _"Did anyone else see all his scars?"_

The rustling of fabric indicated nodding.

 _"Those definitely weren't from lockers or anything like that,"_ Kwan guessed. " _They looked almost like battle scars. No wonder he always wears t-shirts in the pool or whatever."_

Danny stole a peek at them. They were all watching him, but luckily none noticed that his eyes weren't on the papers in front of him anymore. He pretended to scribble something down, and went back to staring at his binder.

 _"Fenton's weird, that's for sure."_ He couldn't tell who that was, probably Ryan though.

Someone added a log to the fire, and it made a popping noise.

A sigh. _"We should ask him to train us. In fighting with all those weapons,"_ Dash told the others. _"Fenton managed to sneak a bunch in his carry-on, plus that huge suitcase-thing. It's like he planned for it."_

Danny nearly choked. He wouldn't plan the crash! He would be the one to stop the damn thing!

 _"Or maybe he had a bad feeling."_

THANK YOU, MIKEY!

 _"I mean, come on,"_ Mikey continued. " _Every time he leaves for the bathroom or he's late or skips or whatever, there's a ghost attack before or after. Maybe he has a detector and he secretly fights ghosts?"_

Holy shit, that was the closest that anyone had ever come to the truth before.

Suddenly Julie said, _"isn't Tucker and Sam friends with Danny Phantom? I've seen them helping him. Fenton's sister too. And once I saw that weird vampire-ghost helping Phantom."_

Danny stopped breathing.

 _"I swear, I've never seen Fenton around during those, though. Only a couple times, like when the pirate ship tried to take all the adults back in freshman year, remember? And Fenton obviously knows Phantom, since Phantom uses the Thermos and stuff,"_ Paulina pointed out.

Oh. My. Clockwork.

After a long pause, Ryan gasped. _"I got it! So his parents have a portal to the Ghost world thingy in their basement, right? Once I heard them talking about a DNA lock when I was at the mall and they were there. Fenton must be helping Phantom get in and out of the portal!"_

Danny wanted to scream. They were **so close!**

Instead, he heard yawns.

 _"Let's finish this later. We're all exhausted,"_ Mars said.

And one by one, they headed inside the shelter.

...

Danny wanted to slam his head against a tree. Even with the island messing with his powers and enhancing them, and even with him literally using them in front of them, they were still mostly oblivious.

...LINE BREAK...

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap!**_

 ** _Its kinda filler, so oops. But I wanted some discussion about Danny's weirdness so there it is._**

 ** _I'll be posting a chapter 2 for Siren's Song in a couple days! I also have a ton of one-shots or short stories so keep an eye out for some of that._**

 ** _Byeeee!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikschu98_**


	6. Marco Polo

_**A/N: I don't have much of a note today! So enjoy!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY RELATED COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!_**

* * *

Danny woke everyone early, about seven thirty if he had to guess. Most grumbled and groaned, rubbing their eyes blearily as they stumbled out of the shack. He waited for them next to his weapon-packed suitcase.

"Alright!" He called, grinning at the students and teacher. "So I didn't think that a ghost would show up, but one did, and seeing as I'm literally the only one who knows how to defend themselves here, I'm gonna train you." With a pop, he opened the armory suitcase.

They all frowned. "I've taken self-defense classes for years!" Star objected.

"And I've been on the boxing team _and_ the wrestling team for two years," added Ryan.

Smirking, Danny raised a brow. "Okay, then. Both of you, try to pin me down for five seconds."

The two shared a confused look, then faced the other teen. Fists up, they crouched, ready to lunge. Danny simply leaned against his suitcase, watching them.

Star leaped towards him first, fists ready. He held up a hand and caught hers, much to her shock. The boy shoved her back just as Ryan tried to deliver a kick.

"Ha!" Ryan shouted, his foot connecting with Danny's side. Then he gasped as his opponent didn't even flinch, standing there like Ryan's foot was a feather brushing his arm.

"Done?" Danny teased, eyes twinkling. Then he moved, and the air rushed out of Ryan's lungs as something collided with his back. He hit the ground, hands twisted behind his back, as Danny calmly said, "one, two, three, four and five, you're out." The A-lister sputtered as the halfa released him.

A branch suddenly hit his stomach, and he went "oof!" He ducked under the branch and rolled out of the way as Star tried to whack him with it again.

Admittedly, she was better with the stick than her hands or feet, but she was like a baby compared to him. He caught the branch as she swung it around again, and her eyes widened. Yanking it away from her, she stumbled forward, and Danny dropped the stick to (gently) push her the rest of the way off balance. As soon as she hit the ground, Danny pinned her, counted to five, and let her go.

Ryan winced, rubbing his shoulder. "That's gonna leave a bruise," he muttered, but shook it off as Danny grinned at them all.

"Now will you let me teach you how to use this stuff?"

* * *

Danny held up a wrist ray in the silver and green bracelet form. "This is a wrist ray. It looks like a bracelet or band when inactive, but if you tap this button," he snapped it into his wrist and demonstrated, "the ray unfolds." The simple weapon did just that, opening and slipping the trigger into the palm of his hand. "Keep your hand open and palm up after you initiate the change, so that the handle goes into your hand and you can use your other hand to guide your shots."

In front of him, in one line, the humans fumbled with their rays. After a minute of Danny demonstrating over and over again, everyone managed to get their rays into ray form at least twice.

"I drew targets in the trees right there," Danny said, pointing. The class watched him intently as he raised his ray. "When you fire, you press the trigger with your thumb. Eyes on the target, that'll help, and some people find it easier to place your opposite hand behind the ray to aim better."

With a light squeeze, the ray fired, and he hit his target perfectly, the green blast creating a slight burn mark on the bark of the tree. "I want everyone to select a tree and practice firing. Do not point them at each other, the campsite, or myself."

Danny moved among the students, helping them aim and adjusting their stances. Most missed or barely hit the targets, only Mikey actually hit it close to the center. He beamed with pride as Dash actually offered him a high-five. Everyone continued firing for a minute, then Danny had them put the rays back into bracelet mode.

He picked up a Specter Deflector, making sure that it was powered down. "This is a Specter Deflector, and it acts as a protector against ghosts. You put it on and once you do, if a ghost touches it, it gets shocked with anything from a level one shock, like a small spark, to a full-put level ten, or like getting electrocuted. These are all completely powered off, and will stay that way unless absolutely necessary." Quickly, he out it back in the suitcase and grabbed a Jack-O-Nne-tails.

Danny continued through his lesson, showing everyone smaller weapons. Almost all of them were defensive ones, like the Thermos, or the Fenton Phones, or a modified version of the Fenton Ghost Peeler that only gave the user armor and not the ability to peel the ghost apart to its true form. He was extremely nervous about the actual weapons because if they figured him out and decided to attack, he would be dealing with kids who knew how to use weapons.

Around lunchtime, they stopped, letting Danny pack away all of the inventions. While showing them the Fenton Shield (an actual shield like used in sword fights that strapped to the weaker arm of the user), he sent a group off to find more food. They returned soon enough, making sure to not go near any Blood Blossoms, to Danny's immense relief.

Sitting in a big group, they laughed and talked. Danny hummed to himself as he finished his third apple and reached for a few handfuls of the raspberries that the group had found. He stayed quiet, keeping an eye on everyone else and listening into their conversations as he did.

All of it was what they had learned during their lesson with Danny. They described it all to Paulina and Mr. Lancer, both if whom had sat out.

Once everyone seemed to be finished eating, Danny spoke up. "Anyone want to go swimming?"

Lancer brightened. "That is a wonderful idea, Mr. Fenton! How about we all go change into our bathing suits and meet on the beach?"

The girls went first, immediately changing and heading off to the sandy beach. Boys following, Danny waited until no one was looking, then changed quickly. He threw on a plain black t-shirt as well as his electric-green swim trunks, the same color as his eyes when he transformed. He was still barefoot, and grabbed a wrist ray, portable ghost shield and a specially designed ecto-gun shaped to look normal but did nothing in reality. It let his own blasts travel though it and fire out to avoid suspicion.

They all reached the beach, most running into the water quickly. Danny grinned as he sat in the sand, letting it run through his fingers.

"Hey, Danny!" Mars called from the water. "We're playing Marco Polo!"

Danny gave up and dumped his weapons off by everyone's towels and shoes. He jogged into the water and swam over.

"Who's Marco?" Julia asked.

To everyone's surprise, including his own, Danny's hand shot up. "I'll do it!" He blushed a bit when they all turned to stare.

"Okay!" They all said.

Danny closed his eyes and held his breath, dunking hinself in the water. He stuck a hand up into the air, counting down from five. Then he rose out of the water, eyes closed, and called out, "Marco!"

He could already hear everyone's breathing, and the ripple of water arouns each of them.

"Polo!" They chorused.

Not moving, he stood, listening, then grinned. "Marco," he whispered, and dove blindly to his right, and slightly forward.

A shriek escaped from Dash as the former bully was caught. Laughter filled the air as Danny opened his bright blue eyes.

None of them expected to hear Danny's laugh, a bright, crystal-clear sound, filling the air. A warmth blossomed in their cheats as they listened to the teen laugh along with them.

And smiles spread across their faces as they realized that before, only Sam and Tucker could draw that sound from their friend, yet here they were, making him happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 6! A bit more light-heated and happy than other chapters, and a bit of bonding between them all. Because a happy Danny is always loved. 3**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 ** _Byeeee!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	7. Nighttime Fighting

_**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, today is Friday. Yes, I normally update on Wednesdays.**_

 _ **But I celebrate Thanksgiving, so I decided to take a couple days off! I DO have a social life (omg, shocker, I know), so I spent time with my family for a couple days. BUT I did get the next couple chapters done for Spook Island and Siren Song.**_

 ** _(I will be uploading this chapter and the next chapter of Siren Song tonight, don't worry!)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY MENTIONED COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _The shift in temperature was slight at first, barely noticeable to even the halfa. Nothing showed on the plane's radar, only open air. A whisp of green smoke threaded its way onto the plane. It drifted down the aisle and paused in the middle aisle._

 _There was a boy, radiating raw power. He had messy black hair, and wore a white shirt with a red hem and a red spot. A silver and green bag was tucked at his feet as he slept on. No one else was in his row, instead gathering in the front or back of the plane._

 _The smoke moved on, expanding to fill the whole plane. It entered the cockpit, unseen by any of the humans. As soon as the pilot breathed it in, his eyes flared red. A wicked smile spread across his face, and he rolled back his shoulders._ "Finally. Took you long enough to come calling," he growled to the air. "I've been playing this stupid charade for long enough."

 _A faint whisper, then he nodded. The pilot's skin morphed to green, and his hands lengthened into claws. His hair spiked, turning blue as his teeth sharpened._

 _The new ghost released the controls of the plane and locked the cockpit door. After a moment, he felt the plane begin to lose altitude. The ghost, plane staff, and smoke disappeared, leaving only a small chuckle._

* * *

 _Danny woke with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He glanced up at the seatbelt sign, which was still lit. With a glance out the window, he confirmed that they were still above the ocean._ _Then his eyes widened._

 _The clouds were nowhere near them, and instead the plane itself was slowly gliding closer to the waves._ _Before anyone could react, there was a metallic groan. Everyone who hadn't been awake already woke abruptly._

 _Someone screamed as the plane dipped lower. Lights flickered, then died._

 _Danny struggled, trying to break free from his seatbelt. It wouldn't move, as it was jammed shut. He gritted his teeth and yanked the seatbelt open with his ghostly strength. His eyes flared green, and a white glow surrounded him like when he was in ghost form._

 _Without a second thought, he vaulted over the seats and people's heads. Shrieks rang out as time seemed to slow for a moment._

 _Danny locked eyes with Dash as the bully's jaw dropped. The halfa's eyes were filled with determination and his body moved with impossible speed and strength as he soared over them._

 _Then time seemed to return to normal and Danny was at the cockpit door. He tried to open it, failing._

 _Drawing his fists back, he slammed them into the door, denting the metal. They were a blur as he pounded into the metal, quickly ripping a hole in it._

 _He forced himself into the cockpit, searching for the pilot. The cockpit was empty, and there was no copilot at all, since the plane was small enough._ _Immediately, he was in the pilot's chair, jamming the headset on and flicking switches. He slammed his fist into the intercom system button._

"Everyone, hold on! Brace for impact!" _he roared, gripping the controls. Danny yanked them upwards, managing to slow their descent._

 _The plane hit the water and Danny was thrown from his seat. He crashed right through the door and back into the passenger area. Suitcases tumbled from overhead compartments, knocking out over half of the students._

 _Water began rushing into the plane._

* * *

Cold air sent a shiver down Dash's spine as he jackknifed to a sitting position. He was panting, sweat soaking his t-shirt. The teen ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the shelter. Scanning the shelter, he counted, then frowned. Recounting, he realized someone was missing.

As Dash looked around, there was a green flash from outside. He blinked and reached to his left, feeling the grip of an ectogun hit his palm. As quietly as he could, he got to his feet. The air got colder as he left the shelter. More green light spilled between the trees from the direction of the beach, so he headed onwards.

A fight between a glowing humanoid figure and a shifting green thing greeted him. He stayed in the shadows of the trees, watching silently.

The humanoid thing dove out of the way as a glowing whip slammed into the sand next to it. It thrust its palms towards the beast and green beams fired from them, lighting up the area.

Dash nearly fell over as Danny Fenton's face was lit with green. His eyes were glowing emerald-like in Dash's dream, and a cut dripped green and red on his jaw.

The teen's eyes flared blue and a blue beam shot out of their depths. It hit the ghost - for what else could his opponent be? - head-on. Ice spread over the ghost's lower body quickly.

With deadly accuracy, Danny lunged, landing a punch on the ghost's jaw. Dash heard a crunch and watched as the ghost cried out. Somehow it broke free and flew into the air, shifting to a griffin shape.

Not even acting surprised, Danny crouched, then jumped. Dash's jaw was nearly on the ground this point and when he saw the 'wimpy' boy continue to stay in the air, his eyes widened.

Danny stuck his tongue out at the ghost, easily flying around its attacks. He fired another ectobeam from his hand and finally knocked it down into the sand. A metallic cylinder appeared in his hand. The Thermos sucked up the ghost easily, its handler landing with practiced grace.

Dash stumbled back. All at once, Danny's head whipped around.

Blue met blue.

And then Dash was running, ducking under branches and through the undergrowth. He reached the shelter quickly and flopped down. Heart pounding, he tried to slow his breathing. A minute later, someone entered the shelter. Dash pretended to be asleep, but cracked an eye open to see Danny lay down in his makeshift bed.

The jock faced the wall and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 7!**_

 _ **A bit of mystery, a new group of ghosts, and some "I fucked up" from Danny because that is a daily thing for him. Will Dash figure it out? *spoopy ghostie noises***_

 _ **Byeeeeee!**_

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	8. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
